Biological research station
|derived =Hit Points: 70 |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Average |assistance =Helps Nobody |actor =Roger Cross |dialogue =NVDLC03SinkBioResLabTlk.txt |baseid = (activator) (talker NPC) |refid = (activator) (talker NPC) |footer = Biological research station ending slide }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= |content6= |content7= }} The GS-2000 Biological Research Station is an automated personality in the Big MT in 2281. Background The holodisk to activate this station can be found in the X-22 botanical garden. One can talk to it once it is brought back online. Its personality is akin to that of a suave smooth-talker. The biological research station refers to the Courier as "baby" regardless of gender and makes endless innuendos in reference to his or her "seed." Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * All My Friends Have Off Switches: The biological research station is one of the appliances the Courier has to retrieve the backup module for. * Field Research: After having restored its personality, one may bring back dried seeds for it to plant. Other interactions The biological research station will plant 11 types of seeds from the samples provided to it, which will sprout into plants, which can be harvested. The plants can be harvested every 3 days that have passed in the Big MT. Conveniently, the plants are the same types that are able to be given to the biological research station in exchange for Salient Green on a 1 for 1 basis. The following types of plants are grown by, and can be exchanged for, Salient Green at the biological research station: Notes * When the room is fully harvested it produces a total 37 plant items, that can be immediately exchanged for 37 Salient Green, which can, in turn, be cooked back into any of the 11 types of plants grown. * The plant conversion function will convert every applicable item in your inventory on the spot. To avoid the hassle of having to recreate any materials one does not want converted, it's best to store them in the nearby refrigerator. * Thanks to the biological research station's ability to convert plant matter into Salient Green, one can craft hundreds of Stimpaks (in conjunction with Muggy's ability to craft empty syringes) with a Science skill of 70 at the workbench within The Sink. Notable quotes | | | | | | }} Appearances The biological research station appears only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues. Bugs * Sometimes the white horsenettle plant can glitch causing it to fall right through the dirt, disappear upon touching the floor, and then spawn above the dirt- it will repeat this as long as you're in the room. If this is happening it is still possible to harvest the plant, although it will be difficult. * At some point in the game, the Sink CIU won't refresh its shop inventory and caps; additionally, the research station won't respawn plants for harvest even after 3 in-game days. Category:Computer characters Category:Old World Blues characters Category:Big MT characters Category:Old World Blues robots and computers ru:Биологическая станция uk:Біологічна станція